2012 (video game)
2012: The video game is a disaster destruction video game by Clover Entertainment. It was released on July 9th, 2012, and has sold 1,000,000 copies so far. The premise is that you are to cause the end of the world on December 21st, 2012, by destroying cities with an army of natural disasters at your disposal. It is for Xbox 360, PS3, Wii U, and for PC. It is the only Clover Entertainment game by far to have a version for PC, and is loosely based off the 2012 movie by Roland Emmerich. Plot The year is 2012, and the Mayans predicted the end of the world would come on December 21st, 2012. Nobody listened. Now, humanity will suffer for their arrogance, when the end of the world finally comes. How it happens is up to you. Gameplay 2012: The video game is a very unique game. It is one of the few games that lets you take control of several natural disasters of your choice and destroy everything with them. You can control tornadoes, earthquakes, tsunamis, volcanic eruptions, and lightning. When you pick a disaster, their controls differ. If you pick a tornado or an earthquake, you control the path of the tornado or earthquake with the control stick. You can control a certain disaster for a limited time, until it fizzles out and subsides. Volcanoes, on the other hand, stay in one spot, and you having to move the control stick around to choose the spot you want the lava to flow. Tsunamis can only be used in spots near the ocean or a large river. Clover Entertainment perfects the destruction effects as always, making super-realistic building destruction. Buildings can get ripped apart, collapse, and crumble. Debris flies everywhere as the tornadoes rip buildings apart, and it falls as earthquakes destroy buildings from below. It is done using the new Clover Engine 2, with destruction even more realistic than ever before. Gas tanks explode in spectacular fashion when they take damage. There are at least 15 cities in Campaign: New York, Los Angeles, Shanghai, Paris, Tokyo, and a lot more. Each city is unique. For example, New York has a lot of water in the Hudson River, so it could be very useful to create tsunamis. Los Angeles gets a lot of earthquakes, so it is easiest destroyed with Earthquakes. Disasters *Hurricane: This happens when a large amount of air pushes the water from an ocean to shore. Less powerful then a tsunami, but covers more ground. *Tsunami: A giant wave that is capable of destroying a major city. These occur for a lot of reasons. It could be because of earthquakes underwater, or if a large object, like a big meteor hits the ocean. Playable Cities San Francisco.jpg|San Francisco London.jpg|London Chicago 2.jpg|Chicago Honolulu.jpg|Honolulu New York 3.jpg|New York City Modes Campaign Make the 2012 prophecy happen with an army of disasters at your disposal. Destroy entire cities, and wipe out humanity once and for all. Features a time limit and rules on how you may destroy the city. Sandbox This is where you can destroy the city how you want to. No time limit, no rules. Time Attack Cause as much destruction as you can within the time limit. Online Multiplayer See who will end the world first with players around the world. Engage in online modes such as Smash-offs, game modes where you have to cause more destruction to a city than anyone else. Challenges Engage in lots of challenges to play, such as destroy a city using only tornadoes, or leave at least one building standing. Category:2012 Category:Action Games Category:Sandbox Games Category:Games Category:Games by Clover Entertainment Category:Multi-Platform Games Category:Clover Entertainment Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:Wii Games Category:Wii U Games Category:PC Games Category:Single Player Games Category:Fan Games